prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Rumble 2000
Royal Rumble 2000 was the thirteenth annual Royal Rumble professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). It took place on January 23, 2000 at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. The main event was the Royal Rumble match, which The Rock won by last eliminating The Big Show to win the match. Featured matches on the undercard included a street fight match between Triple H and Cactus Jack for the WWF Championship, a Triple Threat match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship, and The New Age Outlaws versus The Acolytes for the WWF Tag Team Championship. This Royal Rumble was the first WWF pay-per-view event to air on terrestrial television in the United Kingdom, as Channel 4 had acquired the rights to broadcast World Wrestling Federation programming that year. Background The main feud going into the event was between Triple H and Mick Foley. The McMahon-Helmsley Faction began in late 1999, where Triple H and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley had control over the WWF, and scheduling unreasonable matches for the wrestlers. Foley objected to this, and the faction attacked several times before finally firing him. On the January 3 edition of Raw is War, Triple H won the WWF Championship, and mocked Foley with an impersonator. On the January 10 edition of Raw is War, The Rock brought every superstar to the ring, demanding that Foley be reinstated or the entire roster would walk out. Foley was reinstated, and he requested a Street Fight for the WWF Championship at Royal Rumble. Foley and Triple H fought in a 4-on-4 tag team match later that night. Triple H pinned Foley after using the ring bell, and delivering two Pedigrees. After the match, Foley took off his mask, and attacked Triple H. On the January 13 edition of SmackDown!, Foley returned to his Cactus Jack persona (with a more violent and psychotic character) by taking off his Mankind attire to reveal his Cactus Jack attire. Buildup towards the Royal Rumble match began on January 10, when The Rock announced his participation in the match. The following week, The Big Show announced that he will win the match, and The Rock guaranteed he will win. Later that night, The Rock and The Big Show faced the New Age Outlaws. At the end, Big Show attacked The Rock, and The Rock hit him with a steel chair, and a People's Elbow. On the January 20 edition of SmackDown!, The Big Show confronted The Rock. Kane and Tori came out, and Tori claimed that Kane was the favorite. The three fought, and were scheduled for a Triple Threat Over-the-Top-Rope Lumberjack match later. In the match, The Big Show eliminated The Rock with a chokeslam, and Kane eliminated The Big Show with a back body drop to win, sparking a fight involving all the competitors and lumberjacks. Another feud going into the event was between Chris Jericho, Chyna and Hardcore Holly over the WWF Intercontinental Championship. On the December 30 edition of SmackDown!, a title match between Chyna and Jericho ended in a double pinfall. On the January 3 edition of Raw is War, both were declared co-champions. Afterwards, Holly challenged Chyna for the title, and Jericho helped her retain. Jericho and Chyna were forced to work together, and this created tension between them. The title situation would be solved in a Triple Threat match between Jericho, Chyna and Holly. Event Before the event aired live on pay-per-view, a live edition of Sunday Night Heat was held featuring several matches. The first match of the pre-show was a standard wrestling match in which Christian defeated Steve Blackman. In the second match, The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) and The Big Bossman defeated Prince Albert, The Godfather and D'Lo Brown in a Six-man tag team match. The main event was another singles match in which Edge defeated Al Snow by disqualification. The first match of the event was between Kurt Angle and an unannounced opponent. Before the match, Angle spoke to the audience, putting down the New York Knicks, and his opponent. Tazz then made his WWF debut as Angle's opponent. Tazz gained the early advantage, performing a back body drop, sending Angle outside the ring. Angle gained the advantage after performing a vertical suplex outside the ring. After performing a belly to belly suplex, Angle climbed the turnbuckles, but Tazz hit the ropes. Angle fell onto the top turnbuckle, and Tazz performed a belly to belly suplex off the turnbuckles. Angle regained the advantage after a small package, and a bridging German suplex. Tazz then countered an Olympic slam attempt into a German suplex. After a T-Bone suplex, and a Head and arm suplex, Tazz applied the Tazzmission. Angle passed out to the hold and Tazz won the match, ending Angle's undefeated streak. The second match was the first-ever Tag Team Tables match, between the Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) and the Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von). Before the match, the Dudley Boyz insulted the fans, expressing their dislike for the booing of John Rocker. The Hardy Boyz gained the advantage with a double superplex to Bubba Ray, and the use of a ladder. After using the chair, Matt placed Bubba Ray on a table outside the ring. Matt then hit a diving leg drop as Jeff hit a diving splash (known as the Event Omega) to send Bubba Ray through the table. The Hardy Boyz then placed D-Von on a table outside the ring. Matt performed a diving leg drop through the table, but D-Von avoided it. Jeff then performed a suicide senton, but missed, sending himself into a table. The Hardy Boyz were not defeated as they sent themselves through the tables. Bubba Ray sent Matt through a table in the ring with a superbomb. The Dudley Boyz then beat down the Hardy Boyz, and stacked tables in the entrance way under a balcony in the seating area. Bubba Ray dragged Jeff to the balcony, but Jeff performed a low blow, and used a chair on Bubba Ray. Matt moved as Bubba Ray fell through the tables. Matt then placed D-Von onto a table, and Jeff sent him through it with a Swanton Bomb from the balcony for the Hardy Boyz to win the match. Next was the Miss Rumble 2000 swimsuit contest. The contestants consisted of Ivory, Terri, Jacqueline, Barbara Bush, Luna and The Kat, while the judges consisted of WWF alumni Sgt. Slaughter, Tony Garea, Johnny Valiant, Freddie Blassie, The Fabulous Moolah, and comedian Andy Richter. After the contestants showed their swimsuits, and as the judges were deciding, Mae Young appeared, and announced her participation in the contest. After showing her swimsuit, she flashed her breasts. The video was censored before Mark Henry appeared, and covered her up. The judges then unanimously decided Young as the winner. The third match was a Triple Threat match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship between Hardcore Holly, and co-champions Chris Jericho and Chyna. Before the match, Jericho declared his plans for a celebration after winning the match. The match went back and forth before Holly sent Chyna outside the ring. Jericho then fought with Holly, applying the Walls of Jericho. Chyna returned to the ring, and attacked Jericho. Jericho performed a springboard splash to Holly outside the ring. Back in the ring, Chyna performed a handspring back elbow, and a DDT to Jericho. Chyna attempted a pin, but Holly returned and threw her out of the ring. All three were outside the ring, and Holly attempted to use a chair, but Chyna performed a dropkick to the chair into Holly's face. In the ring, Chyna performed a diving splash onto Holly, and Jericho performed a diving splash onto both of them. Chyna countered a belly to back suplex, and performed a low blow to Jericho. Chyna then performed a Pedigree to Holly. Jericho performed a diving crossbody to Chyna, who was on Holly's shoulders. Chyna performed a superplex to Holly, hit him with a chair, and applied the Walls of Jericho. Jericho then performed a one-handed bulldog, and a Lionsault to Chyna, to pin her for the victory. Jericho gained sole possession of the title as a result. The fourth match was between the New Age Outlaws (Road Dogg and Billy Gunn) and The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) for the WWF Tag Team Championship. Before the match, the New Age Outlaws delivered their signature speech to the audience. The Acolytes gained the early advantage after a fallaway slam from Bradshaw to Gunn. After avoiding an attack in the corner, Bradshaw performed the Clothesline from Hell on Gunn. Faarooq then hit a spinebuster on Dogg. As Faarooq attempted a pin, Gunn pulled the referee outside the ring, and Bradshaw knocked down both Gunn and the referee. After The Acolytes performed an aided powerbomb on Dogg, X-Pac came down to interfere, and performed a spinning heel kick on Bradshaw. Gunn then pinned Bradshaw after a Fameasser to retain the title. The fifth match was between Triple H and Cactus Jack in a Street Fight for the WWF Championship. Jack gained the early advantage after repeated punches, and they fought outside the ring, where Triple H hit Jack with the ring bell. Triple H then hit Jack with a chair, but Jack got up, and performed a leg drop with the chair. The fight continued into the audience, with Jack performing a suplex onto pallets, and using a trash can. Triple H performed a belly to back suplex, but Jack came back with a running knee lift into the steel steps. Jack attempted to use a barbed wire two-by-four, but Triple H performed a low blow, and used the weapon on Jack. Jack came back, hit Triple H's groin with the weapon, and performed a double arm DDT. Jack attacked Triple H's head repeatedly with the weapon. Jack attempted a back to belly piledriver through the announce table, but Triple H countered with a back body drop. Jack countered a Pedigree attempt and performed a bulldog onto the two-by-four. Triple H performed a hip toss into the steps, and targeted Jack's knees, using the two-by-four. Triple H then handcuffed Jack's wrists behind his back. As Triple H tried to use the steel steps, Jack performed a drop toe hold, sending Triple H's head into the steps. Triple H came back by using the chair. The Rock came out, and hit Triple H with a chair, as a police officer removed Jack's handcuffs. Jack performed a pulling Texas piledriver on the announce table, and spilled a bag of thumbtacks in the ring. Triple H came back with a back body drop onto the thumbtacks, and a Pedigree. Triple H finally performed a Pedigree onto the thumbtacks to win, and retain his title. After the match, Jack hit Triple H with the two-by-four again. The main event was the Royal Rumble match. During the match, non-participants Kaientai (Funaki and Taka Michinoku) repeatedly and randomly entered the ring, and attacked the participants. They were thrown out soon after each time. Rikishi, the fifth entrant, dominated upon entering, and eliminated all except Grand Master Sexay. Scotty 2 Hotty entered next, and the three Too Cool members danced in the ring until Rikishi eliminated the other two, and continued to dance. Rikishi eliminated the first to eighth entrants. The Big Boss Man, the ninth entrant, refused to enter the ring until Test, the following entrant, threw him in. During Kaientai's second interference, Taka was injured when he was thrown out of the ring, and sent to the hospital. Funaki continued to interfere by himself. It took six men to eliminate Rikishi. After Faarooq, the eighteenth entrant, entered, non-participants Mean Street Posse came out, and attacked Faarooq, helping The Big Boss Man eliminate him. Bradshaw, entering twenty-seventh, was attacked by the Mean Street Posse, and eliminated soon after. Faarooq came out and, with Bradshaw, fought with the Mean Street Posse backstage. The final four participants in the Royal Rumble match were The Rock, The Big Show, Kane, and X-Pac. The New Age Outlaws pulled Kane out of the ring, and attacked him. The Rock eliminated X-Pac, but the referees were preoccupied with Kane and did not see this. X-Pac re-entered the match. Kane hit an enzuigiri, and a scoop slam on The Big Show, but X-Pac then eliminated Kane with a spinning heel kick. X-Pac hit The Big Show with a Bronco buster, but The Big Show eliminated him with a gorilla press drop, leaving The Rock and The Big Show. The Rock performed a spinebuster and a People's Elbow, but The Big show came back with a chokeslam. The Big Show had The Rock on his shoulder, and attempted to throw him over the top rope, but The Rock hung onto the rope, and pulled The Big Show over. The Rock won the match. Aftermath Triple H and Cactus Jack's feud continued into No Way Out, the following pay-per-view. On the January 31 edition of Raw is War, Jack fought Triple H in a match where Jack beat Triple H down. The following week, Triple H, in an attempt to end their feud, made a match between the two for the WWF Championship at No Way Out, but Jack would have to retire if he lost. Jack then decided that the match would be a Hell in a Cell match. The Big Show started a feud with The Rock. The Big Show claimed that The Rock was eliminated first when his feet hit the floor before The Big Show's. During the following weeks, The Big Show attempted to gather evidence to prove his claim. The Big Show finally produced video evidence to Triple H, and he was granted a match at No Way Out for The Rock's match for the WWF Championship at WrestleMania 2000. The feud between Chris Jericho, Chyna and Hardcore Holly ended when Holly failed to win the WWF Intercontinental Championship from Jericho, and Chyna aligned herself with Jericho. Jericho moved on to feud with Kurt Angle. Angle won the WWF European Championship on the February 10 edition of SmackDown!, and on the February 14 edition of Raw is War, Angle challenged Jericho to a match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship at No Way Out. The feud between the Hardy Boyz and the Dudley Boyz continued, with Edge and Christian joining the feud. While initially showing respect, the Dudley Boyz attacked the Hardy Boyz during their match on the January 24 edition of Raw is War. On the January 27 edition of SmackDown!, Edge and Christian supported the Hardy Boyz and fought the Dudley Boyz, who put Edge and Christian through a table. On the January 31 edition of Raw is War, the Hardy Boyz put the Dudley Boyz through tables, and, later, the Dudley Boyz put the Hardy Boyz through three stacked tables. On the February 14 edition of Raw is War, D-Von Dudley defeated Edge and Jeff Hardy to earn a shot at the WWF Tag Team Championship at No Way Out, starting their feud with the champions the New Age Outlaws. Also during the match, the Hardy Boyz had a confrontation with Edge and Christian, starting their feud. They would also have a match at No Way Out. Results *Tazz defeated Kurt Angle (3:16) *The Hardy Boyz (Jeff & Matt Hardy) defeated The Dudley Boyz (Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley) in a Tag Team Elimination Table Match (10:18) *Mae Young defeated Ivory vs. Terri Runnels vs. Jacqueline vs. B.B. vs. Luna Vachon vs. The Kat in a Miss Rumble 2000 Swimsuit Competition *Chris Jericho defeated Chyna & Hardcore Holly in a Triple Threat Match for the WWF Intercontinental Championship (7:30) *The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn & The Road Dogg) defeated The Acolytes (Bradshaw & Faarooq) for the WWF World Tag Team Championship (2:35) *Triple H defeated Cactus Jack in a Street Fight for the WWF Championship (26:51) *The Rock won the Royal Rumble by last eliminating The Big Show (51:49) Royal Rumble entrances and eliminations A new entrant came out approximately every 90 seconds. Other on-screen talent Trivia *This was one of two World Wrestling Federation events that featured a WWF logo with a green base as opposed to the usual red base. The other event was WrestleMania 2000. See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *Royal Rumble DVD Release * Royal Rumble 2000 On DVD External links * Royal Rumble 2000 Official Website * Royal Rumble 2000 on WWE Network * Royal Rumble 2000 at CAGEMATCH.net * Royal Rumble 2000 at Online World of Wrestling Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:Royal Rumble Category:2000 pay-per-view events Category:Events with Swimsuit competitions